Arashi
'Approval:' 4/14/14 4 feats Razze v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' Arashi is a prudent, stotic, and blunt individual who is rarely afraid to speak his mind. He values peace and takes a lot after his grandmother, Temari. He doesn't show it much but he cares deeply for those close to him. He has purple hair and blue eyes. He wears long black robes and wears a black cape with a red lining inside. He also wears a long blue bandana that goes down pretty far. ba3c61547e261c293829fb8f43badd474f3fd4c3.png 3194a360d7860308f1d717ce2c20c0b4104e0e36.jpg Sample 6f6eaae727f85370bbd0cf7416c95e74b1a63428.jpg 'Stats' (Total:48) ' '''Strength: 8 ' 'Speed: 10 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 11 ' 'Endurance: 8 ' '''CP: 70 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Wind Release ' '''Genin 2: Chakra Manipulation ' 'Chunin: (Sharingan) ' 'Jonin: (Genjutsu) ' 'S-Rank: (Mangekyou Sharingan) ' 'Kage Rank: (Copy Ninja) ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 4 Banked feats: 0 'Equipment and Stats' # Giant Folding Fan - This weapon ia a Giant Japanese War Fan that has three purple circles along its metal body that are called "stars". The strength of the gusts of winds created is indicated by how many stars are shown (One being the weakest, three being the strongest). The fan itself can be used as a club or to block attacks. It also is able to deflect kunai and shuriken when opened and can be lodged in the ground. This fan is used to cast all types of wind jutsu's and does not require hand signs to do so. # Stat Feat (+5) x 2 Wind Release # Sickle Weasel Technique - By freely manipulating the gale brought forth by his Giant Folding Fan, the many air currents collide and create vacuum pockets. The person enveloped by the gale is assaulted by countless invisible blades, craving up their body. Also, the strong wind power will blow all incoming projectile weapons and will even make the opponent unable to stay on their feet. Their is also the ability to manipulate the form of the gale, creating a tornado to envelop and lift the victim, while also cutting them several times. (20cp/40cp for ability to lift victim in a tornado(must have at least 13cc for the latter)) Chakra Manipulation Equipment *(3) Chakra Pill *(2) Fuma Shuriken *(0) Giant Folding Fan Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 11,500 * Ryo left: 11,500 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 12' *'Banked: 4' *'Reset Day: Saturday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 1 ' Reiko Kage Arc: Part 2 (0qp)(4/17/14) 'B-Rank: 2 ' Big Heist (3qp)(4/12/14) The Spoopy House (4qp)(4/14/14) 'C-Rank: 3 ' Bandits always bandits (4qp)(4/14/14) A New Group (1qp)(4/15/14) Weird Creepy Lady (0qp)(4/17/14) 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 0 ' '''History and Story Arashi is grandson of Kazegage Gaara's older sister Temari. As a child he spent a lot of time with Temari as his mother died giving birth to him. Until the day she dies Temari treated Arashi as her own chlld. Arashi always loved his grandmother and loved her very much. As Temari felt like her life was comming to an end she took it upon herself to teach Arashi how to use her Giant Folding Fan. On her deathbed she left Arashi her fan and asked her to take care of it and that she loved him and always thought of him as her real son. Arashi also told her that he loved her and that he couldn't have asked for a better mother. With that...Temari passed away happily. It took a while for Arashi to get over his grandmother death, but eventually he decided to go out on his own. He left the sand village and has been wondering the world ever since. Category:Character